Invasion of the light
by nightwatcher55
Summary: Tsuna's group along with Enma's investigate the reason for the defection of the Vongola in the American branch and discover that the light is involved. will the mafia join forces with the Heroes or will they destroy each other before the light takes over.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own KHR or Young Justice of course. Well on with the story

**Chapter One: The Escape**

"Nightwing why are we keeping a high school kid in custody here at the cave?" asks Beast Boy, also known as Garfield or Gar for short. "because he is known to be the new boss of the Vongola Famiglia" replies Nightwing or formerly known as robin.

They walked down the hallway upon reaching a door they entered and found Lagoon Boy interrogating the said high school boy. "Why were you at the embassy during the attack if you weren't going to harm the Prime Minister?". The boy was known as Sawada Tsunayoshi also known as Tsuna or Dame-Tsuna "Like I said before I was preventing a member of the family from committing another crime".

"Now why would you do that? Aren't you a mafia family? A crime syndicate?" asks Nightwing. "Originally we were a vigilante group in Italy before the secondo took over" answers Tsuna. Seeing as how they weren't gonna get any more answers from the boy all three members left the interrogation room.

As soon as they left the room the floor began to quake and everyone fell to their knees. "Miss Martian what's going on?" calls out Nightwing telepathically. "We've been infiltrated by a group of... I don't belive it, its a group of thirteen kids!" says Miss Martian who was in the monitor room. "and they're somehow destroying the maximum defense bots along with the cameras"

Soon the said group arrives at the interrogation room and destroys the door. A sound of hiee could be heard from the said room along with some yelling complaints. Superboy had suddenly appeared somehow managing to resist the extra force of the gravity. "Superboy use your super hearing to listen in on what's going on in the interrogation room".

Meanwhile in the room Tsuna was complaining as to why his friends didn't just open the door rather than destroying it and scaring the pants of off him. "Sorry Sawada-san we thought it would be booby-trapped since this is a hero's hideout and it would make sense if it had _EXTREME_ security" replies a boy with silver hair also known as Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Juudaime i'm sorry i should've been with you to prevent the assassination so that this wouldn't have happened" another boy with silver hair yelled. "Maa maa its okay Gokudera-san, Tsuna is safe after all" says a boy with black hair carrying a sword. "Shut up you baseball freak besides what would you know Yamamoto?". "Rather than fighting amongst ourselves let's leave before members of the Justice League come. My flames aren't strong enough to pin down a large group of met-humans" a boy with brown hair says.

"very well Enma-Kun everyone lets return to the headquarters. Chrome-san could you place illusions on the Heroes currently in the cave we can't have them following us back." asks Tsuna. "Hai bossu" replies a girl in a uniform with tied up hair that somehow resembles a pineapple before lighting her ring with an odd indigo flame.

Before Superboy could relay what he heard the extra force somehow lifted but soon became very drowsy and fell asleep. Before losing consciousness he could see the same thing happening to Nightwing, Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy.

After a while Nightwing wakes up to find himself in the infirmary with Batman and Superman keeping an eye on them. Batman seeing his former sidekick awake moves towards him and asks "what happened here when Black Canary came here to check on the team she found everyone unconscious". "Honestly Batman even I don't know but i believe things will be a lot more hectic from now on seeing as how we've never dealt with a mafia group before" he replies to Batman.

To be continued...maybe

AN: since this is my first fanfic if i don't get at least five reviews i'll consider discontinuing this story. Also i don't mind criticism since it helps in improvement if you have any questions or suggestions or need some clearing up about the situation just send a review or a PM. Well ja ne for now


	2. Headquarters

**Disclaimer: once again i do not own KHR and Young Justice**

**Chapter 2 :Headquarters**

The Vongola Headquarters in America was western style and contained whatever necessities Tsuna and his friends would need such as a trining room and there were a few leisure rooms such as the game room, the pool and a theatre room.

"haaa its a good thing the ninth had such a place ready in case something like this happened" says Tsuna feeling very relieved that they all got out alive. Then all of a sudden, a small object came rushing at him and hit him square in the stomach and Tsuna gave a very loud painful yell.

Looking at what hit him he was surprised to see it be no one other than "Reborn" he yells out. "Its still too early for you to be relaxed Dame-Tsuna" says a baby with a yellow pacifier also known as Reborn the number one hitman of the mafia world, whilst being a child he is actually older than he really is but due to a curse took on the form of a baby. Reborn wore a suit with a fedora that had a shapeshifting chameleon attached to it. "Reborn is correct Sawada-dono". "Basil-kun what are you doing here?" asks Tsuna towards a boy with brown hair like Enma but wasn't spiked.

"Where are Hibari and Adel?" asks Reborn who decided that Tsuna's question was of no importance. "Hibari said he was gonna sleep since he doesn't like crowds and Adel went to make some food" replies Yamamoto. "haa haa haa haa I the great Lambo shall defeat you Reborn! Now die." says a five year old kid with horns dressed in a cow print clothing taking out a grenade but ended up being smacked in the face with a fan.

"Got...ta...stay...calm. Ieee Reborn you meanie" cries Lambo while pulling out a bazooka from his hair then entering it and pulling the trigger. When the smoke cleared a fifteen year old was standing in his place wandering "where am I? Did i hit myself with the ten year bazooka again? Oh well there's no helping it". "He's too relaxed about what just happened" thought Tsuna then again he does hit himself with the ten year bazooka too often.

Basil then asks for permission to speak which Reborn allows. "News about the American faction of the Vongola defecting turned out to be true and not only that it seems like someone had managed to convince them to do this". "But who would want to gain access to the Vongola seeing as we don't really have much influence here nor are they well informed seeing as how this country has a ton of heroes and bat crazy villains?" asks Enma.

Reborn then pulled out a remote and at the push of a button a picture appeared on the screen. "His name is Vandall Savage" says Reborn "he is the head of a villain co-op group known as The Light here in America." "How odd to call a villainous group something that represents the good out of people" says a female in strange clothing that is very hard to describe. "Because they believe that they are the true leaders of this world and leaders are known to bring their country to a bright future. I believe that is why they call themselves The Light, Shittopi." says another female carrying food known as Adel.

"That was just a portion of the Vongola faction we have in America. There is a large number of them widespread and since the defection they have been working for the Light" says Reborn. "Juudaime we might have to resort to asking the Heroes to help seeing as we have no experience in dealing with Super enhanced humans or magical beings" says Gokudera. "But are they willing to help us?" asks Enma. "Enma is correct we can't enlist the help of those Heroes until we can prove we mean no harm to them" says Reborn.

"However with that little stunt we did to free Tsuna i don't think they would" says Yamamoto. "Then we will just have to bide our time and wait in the meantime lets search for this Vandall Savage and whether there are people still loyal to the Vongola seeing as how we need more information on the Light and its members" says Reborn. "Alright let's start the search to the EXTREME" cries Ryohei.

**Meanwhile at the cave**

All repairs were underway. Nightwing had briefed Batman and all other members of the League about the infiltration. "We need information on those abilities that the Vongola tenth used as well as his comrades" states Batman. "The boy hadn't exhibited any abilities however we were able to get some footage on three of his comrades using abilities and Superboy had overheard their conversation before leaving the cave" says Blue Beetle.

Reaching out into the air a screen appears and shows footage of the security bots being destroyed. "It appears they are using weapons infused with some type of flame" states Zatanna. "Hold on zoom in on the Brown haired kid with the gloves." says Nightwing "Those gloves look ordinary but how is it able to destroy those robots?". "Too bad we don't have a clear view of his face otherwise we could easily run a face recognition" says a boy with a striped costume also known as Impulse

"Zatanna since those flames are somewhat our only lead and fall under the category of supernatural see what you can find out and ask Doctor Fate as well as Etragon if they know anything" orders Batman. "well it'll take a while but sure i'll see what can be done" she answers.

"Now Superboy what did you overhear?" asks Superman. "They were mostly fighting amogst themselves and some complaints from the boss about not being subtle with the rescue" he replies "but before we were able to move around he ordered a girl named Chrome to place an illusion for us to fall unconscious from"

"Chrome, an odd name most likely an alias. Since we don't have much footage to run a facial recognition we'll have to wait till they make their move" says Batman. "Fine we'll be ready however i can't shake the feeling that the Light is somehow involved" says Miss Martian. "We'll just have to wait and see since there's not much we can do" says Beast Boy.

**To be continued**

**AN: well whaddaya think about that? Though i think i should've introduced more of Tsuna's comrades I couldn't think of the right situation or moment. Meh maybe in the next chapter.**


	3. The Light's new comrades

**Disclaimer: is there really any need for it since the first 2 chapters?**

**Chapter 3: The Light's New Comrades**

_Somewhere in an unknown area that looks like a high level military bunker._

"Looks like now we will have to be careful with our movements from now on." An old man with a beard says. "Why must we do that, Savage? After all those brats aren't smart enough to know our next move not to mention even if they can catch us their prisons won't hold us" says a boy in a suit holding a cat.

"That may be so Klarion, but you forget its not only those kids and the League we have to worry about now" says a bald man also wearing a suit. "Luthor is correct, now we have to deal with not only the League and those children but the root members of the Vongola family as well" says a robotic voice.

"Those children won't be able to resist my charms that i can be quite sure of Brain" says a dark colored woman wearing clothing that has the color of yellow and black stripes alternating."Whilst that may be true Queen Bee, those children are not ordinary. They are the Vongola's tenth generation guardians said to be as strong as the first generation" says Savage.

"kukukuku what an interesting group of villains we have here" says a voice from the shadows. "who goes there?" says Luthor. "oh just an ally if you're interested" says the voice. "Then show yourself and tell us how you got past our defenses" orders The Brain. "Kukukuukuu well then here I am" says a silver haired boy that was a little older than Tsuna.

Besides the boy was a group of six followers. One had a mask and was wearing a cloak.

The second was a girl with blue hair and seemed to be only wearing something similar to a cloak only minus the hood. The third was a man with blue hair as well that was just as long as the girl's hair wearing jeans and a black coat and a white shirt. The fourth was a tall man with red hair wearing the same thing as the blue haired man. The fifth was a green haired boy but unlike the others he was wearing a suit and had a face that made him look like he was dead. The sixth was a man similar to the white haired boy but was kept in a container.

"My name is Byakuran, and these are my guardians, the green one is Daisy, the red haired man is Zakuro, the blue haired girl is Bluebell, the one in the container is Ghost, the one with the mask is Torikabuto and last but not least the blue haired man is Kikyo"

"And what would you gain from aiding us and what would we benefit from you joining?" asks Queen Bee. "I will give you information on the Vongola root members but only to an extent" replies Byakuran. "why to an extent?" asks Luthor. "Because he's not from this dimension ain't that right" says Klarion the witch boy.

"Ha han it seems like the boy knows of our origins, Byakuran-sama" says Kikyo. "Why wouldn't I. I sensed you had a different type of energy which would mean you had come from another dimension or you use magic similar to mine since the energy signature is almost the same." answers the witch boy.

"Since we come from another dimension we can't tell what abilities the young Vongola tenth and his guardians have, that is why i can only give limited information" states Byakuran. "Very well but before we accept your proposal you must pass our test and you could say there is a small induction fee since you originate from somewhere else" states Savage. "Oh and what test might this be? Also what is this induction fee gonna cost me?" asks Byakuran.

"It won't cost you much just give us the basic abilities of the tenth generation boss along with his guardians" Luthor says. "There are seven tests, one for each of you. You can choose which test to take upon hearing them" announces Savage. "One of you is to go to Gotham and steal one of Batman's utility belt." The Brain orders. "Oh such a simple task, my illusionist will deal with the task. Torikabuto you'll go for this test." orders Byakuran. "Hai Byakuran-sama" answers Torikabuto.

"There's a cursed jewel that i need hidden deep within a volcano in Italy, that will be the second test" announces Klarion. "I will do the second test Byakuran-sama" says Zakuro to him and getting a nod of approval in return. "The third would be to gain a very special rock in Aquaman's realm. Its said to fulfill at most three wishes that its wielder desires. Here is an image of it" Queen Bee mentions while showing the image. "Byakuran-sama can i do this one?" asks Bluebell the only female of the group. "Of course you can" he replies.

"The Fourth task would be to capture a very rare breed of poisonous snake that can be found only in India". "What use would you have for a poisonous snake, Luthor?" asks Queen Bee. "its a surprise my dear, you'll just have to wait and see." he replies. "Daisy you'll take this job" Byakuran orders. "Hai will i be able to kill anything?" asks Daisy. "Of course, you can kill anything that wants to kill you." he replies

"The fifth task is to obtain a special gun from star labs that is used to treat aliens." explains Savage. "Ha han looks like I'm the only one fit for this job Byakuran-sama." declares Kikyo. "Very well then I will do the last two tests" exclaims Byakuran with a sigh. "Oh and why would you do both when you have one more member who could do the last one." asks The Brain. "Oh because Ghost-san is too dangerous to let out. He'll end up killing everyone including allies and none of my guardians can keep him under control." Byakuran explains.

"Then we'll just give you one that's difficult. If you can last against at least two members of the Justice League for five minutes then your in." says Savage smirking along with his fellow villains. "Oh is that so. It seems fun, well everyone lets go." announces Byakuran. With that they all suddenly disappear except for Ghost seeing as how he was in a container.

_Meanwhile with Tsuna and the others..._

Reborn gets a phone call and answers "Ciaossu" then pauses a while. "Very well i understand i shall inform them." and Reborn ends the call. "Eh Reborn who was that?" asks Tsuna. "That was the ninth. He says that Byakuran suddenly fell unconscious and is having an eye kept on him." Reborn replies."What would cause Byakuran-san to fall unconscious? With all the knowledge he has he won't have any trouble keeping himself healthy" states Yamamoto. "We'll just have to be on our toes from now on. For some reason i feel something bad is about to happen here" says Tsuna.

_Now lets take a look at the cave..._

"Hey Zatanna have you found anything regarding those flames?" asks Nightwing. "So far nothing, not even nor Etragon knows anything. Sorry Nightwing" frowns Zatanna.

"Well at least we know some of their fighting styles." he replies. "Yeah that guy who took out the monitors seems to be a bomb specialist" states Blue Beetle. "And the others seem to specialize in close combat although i wonder how a pair of boxing gloves can destroy the metal armor of the robots" Bumble Bee says.

Then the alarm goes off alerting the young heroes to trouble. "Is it them?" asks Superboy. "No it isn't but it seems he is similar to the Vongola or is a member of the Vongola seeing as how he is also using flames to cause trouble" answers Nightwing "Alright Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Wonder girl we're going, the rest of you stay here and complete the repairs". "Good luck baby cakes" says Lagoon boy to Miss Martian who just kisses him while in the background is a very distraught Superboy walking away with Nightwing.

**To be continued...**

**AN: Finally third chapter complete although didn't think i'd ever finish this seeing as how its the middle of the Prelim Exams. Anyways your reviews are highly appreciated so please leave more. Also if these chapters are really short to you i'll see what i can do to make them longer.**


	4. Confrontation

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

_Vongola Headquarters..._

"Aaaaaah it so good to relax especially with Reborn training us to fight against The Light" exclaims Tsuna while lying on the couch. "This is no time to be relaxing Dame-Tsuna" says Reborn appearing from out of nowhere. "Hiee don't scare me like that Reborn" yells Tsuna. "Oi oi Tsuna play with me" orders Lambo entering the room. "Not now Lambo me and Reborn are discussing something, why don't you go play with Yamamoto-san" says Tsuna.

As Lambo left, Enma, Hibari, Gokudera and Adel enter while Tsuna asks "so what did you want to discuss Reborn?". "There's been a sighting of Byakuran in Jump City and is causing trouble" replies Reborn. "What how is that possible i thought he was in a coma." says a surprised Tsuna. "He is i just checked in with the ninth. It seems like we'll have to go after this Byakuran to know what is going on." advises Reborn. "But how are we going to do that with the Heroes surely there we won't be able to move freely." asks Adel

"Then we have no choice but to co-operate with them seeing as how we're in a tight situation" says Reborn. "Very well then we'll co-operate with the Heroes" states Enma. "Bring Shittopi-kun with you as well as Ryohei, they're going to be needed" orders Reborn.

_With Byakuran in Jump City..._

"Hmm. Such a disappointment i was hoping to capture the attention of the League." says Byakuran temporarily stopping from his rampage. "Yeah well this area isn't under the Leagues jurisdiction. Its under the Young Justice's jurisdiction." states Nightwing. "Oh is that so well looks like i made trouble in the wrong city. Hah guess i'll just settle for you kids and before i forget introductions...The name's Byakuran." He says as he disappears and reappears at close quarters from a flash of light and attacks Miss Martian.

Luckily Miss Martian was able to turn intangible avoiding a kick to the head from the strange white haired kid. "Looks like i'll have to step up on my game" while avoiding a punch from Superboy and Beast Boy knocking them out then striking a blow to Nightwing's gut and knocking out Miss Martian from behind. "Carnage box open" says Byakuran while placing a ring lit with an orange flame on a box that seemed embedded in his chest. Upon opening a strong flash of light spreads out blinding the heroes present.

"What the hell is going on?" shouts Wonder Girl. When the light dies down Byakuran is shown in midair with wings attached, one white and one black. "Surprised? Well you are one of the many who have the privilege of seeing this form besides the tenth Vongola" mentions Byakuran with a smirk "Only the strongest of my enemies have seen this form and most of them never lived to see the light of day again".

"How are we going to beat him?" says Miss Martian. While the members of Young Justice were panicking a swamp appeared out of nowhere from where Byakuran stood with extra force from the gravity weighing him down along as well as a large number of ice shards raining from above him. At the last moment Byakuran used his wings to act as a shield from the ice but did not notice the X Burner coming from the back.

At that moment a wall appeared blocking Tsuna's attack. "oh what are you doing here Torikabuto. Is your job done already?" asks Byakuran standing as the extra force lifted. "Hai Byakuran-sama it has been completed" replies the masked man. "Well it certainly is nice to see you again Tsuna-san although this is the first time i've seen such interesting individuals as those." motioning towards Adel, Enma and Shittopi."And it seems you've gained some new interesting toys."

"Who are you? Our Byakuran is currently in a state of unconsciousness so who are you and why are you here?" asks Tsuna in a calm yet angry voice. "Well i am still Byakuran but i've crossed dimensions seeing as how i need the sky arcobaleno for my plans." reveals Byakuran. "Well then we'll just prevent you from succeeding" announces Gokudera.

While Byakuran and Tsuna were conversing, Ryohei took the opportunity to heal Nightwing and the others. Even though Nightwing and Wonder Girl was still able to fight they knew they were no match for the silver haired boy, so they sat on the sidelines as the Vongola appeared. "Agh why are you helping us? Aren't you guys a part of the mafia?" asks Nightwing. "We may be a mafia family but we fight for what is right to the EXTREME!" which causes Nightwing to cover his ears. 'ugh he must do that a lot' thought Wonder Girl mimicking Nightwing's action.

"Well seeing as how you have the upper hand right now guess i have no choice but to use it. Torikabuto head back to the hideout" orders Byakuran "Heh i can't believe i have to use this, well better now than never". As Byakuran said those last words a bright aura surrounded him that took on the form of a ten headed dragon. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" screams Tsuna's comrades. "This is my animal spirit. I learned how to use it while hopping through the dimensions. They say that this spirit is very rare for some reason." reveals Byakuran.

Then he sends the heads of the dragon to strike at them. "We can't get close to him. We need a plan." shouts Enma. "Enma can you hold him down?" inquires Tsuna. "Not at this distance i need to get closer" he replies. "This is troublesome we need the others" says Adel. Suddenly the attacks stop as they see Byakuran defending himself from explosives and Hibari's tonfas. "Looks like my chance has come. Natsu. Cambio forma." says Tsuna as an orange lion cub appears and attaches itself to Tsuna's arms. "Ryohei we need you to fight you can heal them later" orders Reborn appearing once again out of nowhere.

"Very well. Kanga-ryuu. Cambio forma" which causes a kangaroo to appear with yellow flames coming from its ears then transforming into a pair of boxing gloves surprising the Young Justice members then heads off into battle. While Byakuran was distracted with the explosives, Tsuna prepared his double X Burner while Ryohei went in for a strike. "MAXIMUM CANNON" screams Ryohei surprising Byakuran but seems to have no effect as he struck the aura instead of the body. "Sasagawa senpai withdraw" calls out Yamamoto who had just arrived which allows him to avoid a fatal strike. "Looks like everyone is here" says Shittopi. "Well we could've gotten here faster if it wasn't for Lambo" says a large boy. "That wasn't the only problem, Rauji. We also had to pry Julie off every other women we came upon. Also Aoba-san lost his glasses." says a boy with a drill attached to his hand and the rest of the arm covered in an armor.

"Ahh Mizuno-san she didn't need to be informed about that" says a boy with a hat and a pair of glasses. "So Julie you were off flirting with women again weren't you" says Adel with a very angry face. "Wa...wa... Wait a moment Adel-san its not what you think" says a very scared Julie. "I'll deal with you later but for now lets end this battle." says Adel as Julie says looking very relieved. "Everyone combine your flames with mine as I shoot the Double X Burner and use all of your flames. One of you tell Gokudera and Chrome to return and have Ryohei, Hibari and Yamamoto withdraw from attacking. We'll use every single bit of our flames to stop him." orders Tsuna.

"I'll do it" says a fifteen year old Lambo. "Did he hit himself with the ten year bazooka again?" asks Enma looking towards Rauji. "He wanted to punish Reborn for not giving what he wanted but was hit by his own grenade when Reborn retaliated" he explains. "Everyone insert your flame now, preparations are nearly complete." orders Tsuna. "Our dying will as one we will end this. DOUBLE X BURNER FULL POWER" screams everyone. As the attack nears Byakuran just stands watching the flame. When the smoke clears it shows only a lightly wounded Byakuran. "It seems i have to be careful. That attack is somehow able to cause my aura to dissipate. Looks like i used up all my flames and energy. Thank goodness my five minutes are up. Well until next time Tsuna-san" with those last words Byakuran disappeared in a flash of light.

Miss Martian and the others had just regained consciousness and witnessed the attack and Nightwing had given them a brief explanation of the situation. Soon Tsuna and the others had joined them. "How are you guys doing?" inquires Reborn. "We're doing fine and might I ask who said that?" says Beast Boy. "Down here" replies Reborn. Everyone looks down and sees a baby in a suit wearing a fedora with a lizard attached. "You're all seeing what i'm seeing right? Its not an illusion right? How is it possible that a baby can talk?" says Beast Boy asking several more questions.

Tired of the questions Reborn hits Beast Boy in the gut. "All will be explained in due time" replies Reborn "How about we go to your hideout and settle everything there?" turning to Nightwing. 'This baby isn't ordinary best be careful around him' thought Nightwing before proceeding to say "Very well but under one condition. You'll have to wear these collars to disable your abilities." "Sorry we can't comply to that since our abilities aren't exactly alien based or caused by meta-genes" say Gokudera. "It seems you're well informed even about things you shouldn't know. Very well then you can come to our hideout but you are not to provoke anyone" orders Nightwing. "We accept the terms now lets go before Byakuran comes back for round two" says Enma and Tsuna.

**To be continued...**

**AN: Didn't think i'd post two chapters in one day. Well hope you enjoyed them also if you have any questions or suggestions on how to make it interesting just send me a private message or post in the reviews. I'll answer your questions aas best as i can and i might accept of reject your suggestions if i can't think of a way to add them to the story.**


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

_At the cave..._

"Before we discuss anything i believe introductions are in order." suggests Nightwing "I am the mentor of this group Nightwing along with Miss Martian and Superboy here". "The name's Beast Boy." says a green kid with a tail. "My name is Bumble Bee" says a girl in a yellow and black striped clothing. "I'm Impulse" says an energetic kid with red hair. "Blue Beetle" says a kid in a robotic suit that resembles a beetle. "Lagoon Boy" says a boy with red eyes and scales. "Batgirl" says a redhead with a mask and bat insignia on her chest. "Wonder Girl" says another female with metal armbands and black and gold shirt with a pair of jeans.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi head of the Vongola Famiglia and this is my Storm guardian, Hayato Gokudera." says Tsuna pointing to a smoking silver haired teen. "Tch this is troublesome" says Gokudera. "My Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi" pointing to a teen with a sword. "My Lightning guardian, Lambo" revealing a five year old kid. "My Mist guardian is currently unavailable due to unknown circumstances but he sent his representative, Chrome" pointing to a female with an eye patch. "My Sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei" pointing to another silver haired kid with bandages on his hand while he screamed "It's a pleasure to meet you to the EXTREME". "My Cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya" pointing to a teen with a jacket and a pair of tonfas. Then all of a sudden took on a fighting stance and said "If more herbivores keep gathering, I'll bite you all to death" and with that went to wander about the base.

"I am Enma head of the Shimon Famiglia. This is my Swamp guardian Shittopi." pointing to a female with odd clothing. "My Glacier guardian, Adelheid." pointing to a female with a pair of fans. "My Forrest guardian, Koyo Aoba" pointing to a boy with glasses. "My Mountain guardian, Rauji Ooyama" pointing to a fat kid. "My Dessert guardian, Julie Katou" pointing to a man with glasses and a hat similar to Reborn. "And my last guardian Kaouro Mizuno" pointing to another male with a drill on his arm.

"Last but not least my mentor, Reborn" pointing to a baby in a suit. Surprising the other members of the Young Justice. "By the way Reborn-san where is Basil-kun?" asks Tsuna. "He returned to Italy to report to your father and the ninth" replies Reborn.

"We want to know why you said your abilities can't be suppressed by our collars" inquires Miss Martian. "And how is it that Reborn is able to talk and move despite being an infant" adds in Superboy. "The second inquiry is difficult to explain and is best if Reborn does it. Oi Reborn" says Tsuna while turning towards to him and sees a bubble on his nose while his eyes were wide open. "Ahh, Reborn, Don't fall asleep on me". '_He must do this a lot'_ everyone on the Young Justice team thought. "Ahh sorry about that, he does it to avoid doing anything he deems that Tsuna can do and to avoid what he thinks is annoying" says Enma.

_'We were actually right!'_ eveyone thought again in unison. Then laughter was heard from the five year old child "hahahahaha I the great hitman Lambo shall make you all my subordinates, now Reborn get me ice cream". "Get the ice cream yourself" says Reborn while punching him towards the wall. "Got...ta...stay...calm... Eiii Reborn you meanie" says Lambo taking out the ten year bazooka and shooting himself. "Why did you all let him shoot himself" Nightwing asks in a furious tone. "The dumb cow does it a lot, he's fine" replies Gokudera._ 'Their heartless'_ all of them thought once again. When the smoke clears they see a fifteen year old sitting, looking lost and proceeds to say "Oh this must be the cave. I'm getting too tired with these small side trips. Just hope i make it in time for the festival and my date with I-pin chan". '_Who the hell is this guy?_' everyone thought once again. "Oi Lambo you have to stop shooting yourself with the ten year bazooka" states Rauji.

'_What? That's Lambo? How is that even possible? How is it he looks so much more mature than his five year old self?_' they once again thought. "Well lets proceed to the explanations, what would you wish to know about first?" asks Tsuna. "As we said earlier, we want to know what abilities you used were." says Miss Martian still wondering how it was possible for Lambo to switch with his future self and what the weapon was.

"Well the Vongola was the first mafia famiglia along with the Shimon Famiglia. Our ancestors were able to tap into a wave energy within a human body through the use of a medium, which would be our rings." begins Gokudera "Juudaime holds the ring of the sky and makes use of an orange flame known as the dying will flame of the sky whilst I hold the storm ring and am the right hand man of the tenth".

"Ma ma Gokudera-kun we all know that. There's no need to say it every time we meet someone new." says Yamamoto. "What would you know you baseball nut" he replies. "The Vongola made use of the seven sky elements each having a unique characteristic but this is all we can tell you." continues Tsuna. "Very well but now i'd like to now what ability was used when your friends broke in" inquires Nightwing. "That would be my doing. Unlike the Vongola, the Shimon Famiglia specializes in Earth flames" answers Enma.

"Good but what about Reborn. Mind explaining about him." asks Blue Beetle but only ends up with a kick to the gut and Reborn replies "There's no need for you to know about me. Not to mention my condition is top secret that only me, my fellow arcobaleno and the Vongola and Shimon famiglia know about". 'He's merciless' thought the younger group of the Young Justice. "Then mind explaining those creatures that appeared out of nowhere." says Superboy on guard just in case Reborn hits him as well.

"Ahh them. They were originally box weapons we got in the future. The first time we fought Byakuran and his six funeral wreaths." answers Tsuna. "Would you like to meet them" inquires Yamamoto. "Sure, I wanna see the cute orange lion" says Miss Martian. "Natsu","Jiro","Kojiro","Uri","Byuuden","Kanga-ryuu" says each one revealing animals with flames that correspond with its owners.

Natsu was an orange lion with a metal cap and a fiery orange mane. Jiro was a small dog carrying three blades and had blue flames emitting from its ears. Kojiro was a bird that was also covered in blue flames. Uri was a cat that had red flames emitting from its ears. Byuuden was a black bull that emitted green flames that resembled lightning. Kanga-ryuu was a kangaroo that wore a pair of boxing gloves and had a scar on its forehead, it emitted yellow flames from its ears.

After the small light show they withdrew their animal spirits but Natsu remained and went closer to Miss Martian. "Hmm it seems he's already taking a liking to you" states Tsuna. "Aww he's so cute" and takes Natsu in her arms. While conversations by the two groups continued asking about their personal lives, the alarm went off while the computer informed that they were being intruded by another group of several unidentified people who were making use of the cave's zeta tubes.

Everyone had arrived at the zeta tubes and halted upon seeing a group of oddly dressed people. One had green hair and glasses and wore a scientists coat. One wore a cloak keeping his face covered as well. One was a female with a large hat and had warm eyes and wore a white dress. Another was wearing a combat uniform and had a rifle on his back. Another was a tall man who wore a red Chinese shirt and pants. Another male had piercings on his lips and had purple hair while his eyes look dark. Among the group was another pair of females, both in their high school years. One had brown hair wearing a pink top and a short skirt while the other had black hair and was wearing green sleeveless shirt and shorts.

As the Young Justice group went into their attacking stances, Tsuna came between and told them to stand down. "Why should we? they're the ones invading the base" protested Superboy. "Because they're friends" was the only reply Gokudera gave before turning to the group and sees Reborn. "Yo Verde, i see you managed to fix the watches from the representative battle". "Of course i did i'm not a second rate scientists who are scared to take risks" replies the green haired man.

"Oi what's going on? I was trying to build up the mood and you just had to ruin it Reborn-san" says Gokudera in a depressed tone. "I guess its time for more introductions." says Reborn while placing a watch on his left wrist and says "Present please". Then a flash of light envelopes him while his pacifier falls to the ground broken revealing a handsome man. "Ahhh it feels so good to be in this form again". "Well the watch only lasts four days and needs to be recharged for the rest of the week. I'm still working on how we can completely remove our curse" says the green haired man known as Verde. "Oh how rude of me i am Verde arcobaleno of lightning" he says as he turns to the Young Justice group.

"I am Yuni arcobaleno of the sky." says the girl with a large hat."Colonello, arcobaleno of the rain" says a blonde haired man wearing a combat uniform. "Mammon" says the hooded figure. "You could've come up with a better introduction Viper" says the chinese man. "I got rid of that name when we became infants Fon. Don't make me use my illusions" Mammon reciprocates. "I am Skull, Arcobaleno of the clouds and the two fighting are Mammon and Fon, arcobaleno of the mist and storm respectively" says the man with purple hair. "Oi Skull get me a drink" orders Reborn. "Why me?" questions Skull. "'Coz you're the weakest among us" was his only reply. "What did you say?" retaliates Skull before receiving a glare from Reborn and asked "What was that Skull? I didn't hear you". "Ahh nothing Reborn-sempai i'll go get you're drink" says Skull timidly and then everyone else ordered while the Young Justice group that _'He gets intimidated too quickly'._

Then they were approached by the two young girls "ahh i'm Kyoko Sasagawa. Ryohei's sister. And this is Haru". "Hahi this place is huge" exclaims the dark haired girl. "Kyoko-chan why are you here with Haru in America exactly?" asks Tsuna. "Well Reborn asked us to come and we always wanted to travel to another country. We won't be a burden with whatever you're doing Tsu-kun." replies Kyoko while Tsuna blushed deep red from staring at her face and was unnoticed by everyone except the older members of the Young Justice and the arcobaleno. Then Nightwing asks "Is there something that we should know about here?" to the arcobaleno. "He's had a crush on her for the longest time. This always happens and he still hasn't gathered the courage to confess. She on the other hand, its hard to tell what she feels towards him" replied Reborn nonchalantly.

"Well shouldn't we be getting down to business such as, **what the heck just happened to Reborn?" **screams Beast Boy while pointing at Reborn and then punched in the face. "Haven't you been told its impolite to point". "I'm sorry" replies Beast Boy to Reborn. "well since you've seen this form, i guess we should tell you. But its getting late and we should head back now. Maybe we'll tell you tomorrow" and with that Reborn's group left leaving only the Young Justice alone in the cave.

"What do you think about them?" asks Miss Martian to Nightwing. "Tsuna and Enma are trustworthy however Reborn and the group who came in here are hiding way too much. We'll just have to wait and see what they're hiding" he replies. "I agree with Nightwing there's not much we can do now anyway" says Superboy. "Well its been a long day, lets get some sleep" says Impulse while speeding away. "He's right goodnight everyone" says Nightwing while getting several replies back.

**To be continued...**

**AN: well whaddaya think also next chapter will be about The light after the little battle and an explanation about Byakuran's powers. Well til next time. Oh and before i forget would you guys like me to add another show in this crossover? If you do just post in the reviews or message me.**


	6. Secrets revealed part 1

**Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed part 1**

_At The Light's headquarters..._

"Ahhh that was very dangerous. If they find out they actually caused a fatal wound, there's no doubt they'd find a way to do it again. Thanks again Torikabuto for sticking around" says a smiling Byakuran to the mysterious masked man. "you're welcome Byakuran-sama" was the only reply he got.

"While that was an interesting display of power and seeing as how you all managed to pass our tests despite the small setback on yours Byakuran. I have a feeling you're hiding a lot more than you let on and what you displayed to those brats." says Luthor. "That's not completely true. I showed what i can do and that was it with more training the spirit can get stronger but now that's my limit. Also my opponent the Vongola boss still has potential to be stronger. So you'll have to be careful." says Byakuran with a never-ending smirk attached to his face.

"But that ability you displayed is still under question." says the Brain. "Byakuran-sama already told you everything about the dying will flames." says a very annoyed looking Bluebell. "What my comrades want to know is about that aura and your carnage box" mentions Savage. "Ahh that. The aura i have was obtained by training with a group of monks known as Order of The Claw. They made use of animal spirits from within themselves for battle and used their abilities to seal a dragon. My aura took on the form of that dragon because of my _desires._ They said this dragon aura is uncontrollable but because of my dying will i was able to fully control it" replies Byakuran.

"An interesting story, now what about your so called carnage box that's embedded on your chest" says Queen Bee. "The carnage box contains the D.N.A. of extinct creatures or at the very least hybrids. Mine is the double dragon. I get wings from the dragons and an extra ability depending on which wing i use. But that will be for the next show" replies Byakuran.

"Very well. But there is something i'd like to know" says Klarion. "Ha han and what might that be our dear comrade?" asks Kikyo as Byakuran was too busy healing himself. "After your boss left the battlefield, we saw a baby in a suit and is capable of speech and appears to be a lot stronger than your boss. Just what was that child?" Klarion inquires.

"That child is what we refer to as the arcobaleno. The one you saw was just one of the seven strongest infants in the world. Why don't you guys take over while i take a rest" says Byakuran. "The seven strongest infants are protectors of the trinisette. A strange power that can be used by gathering the vongola rings, mare rings and the arcobaleno pacifiers but requires the blessing from the sky arcobaleno" explains Torikabuto.

"But because of the death of the sky arcobaleno in several dimensions in an attempt to prevent us from gaining this power, we've had to travel from one dimension to another" continues Zakuro. "Ha han and we've discovered an eight arcobaleno but bears little importance in our plans but should that arcobaleno and his group interfere in our plans it would prove to be a problem." states Kikyo. "And why would the eight arcobaleno prove to be a problem?" asks Savage. "Because he founded the Vindice which acts as a police group if the mafia famiglias do not abide to the mafia laws" explains Daisy.

"Well it'd be interesting to meet this Vindice but we still lack enough information on the tenth Vongola famiglia and his allies that you fought and you haven't provided information about them" says the Brain. "Ha han we would provide that information but sadly we have never met them before or in any of the dimensions we went through" replies Kikyo.

"Then why don't we test their abilities. But the problem would be who to send seeing as sending the strongest members of the light would straight away reveal what we are capable of" says Luthor. "We met some interesting people when traveling the dimensions and convinced them to be our comrades. We could send them" suggests Bluebell. "Very well we'll use your comrades to see the strength of our enemies" answers Savage.

"Very Well because here he is. His name is Basco." says Daisy. "pleasure to meet you. I am Basco and i am a space pirate that is currently in need of money" says a man from the shadows wearing a feathered hat and wore a red overcoat with a black shirt and a pair of jeans. "Basco here is in search of the great powers of the super sentai teams in his dimension and is trying to collect more than the man he betrayed" explains Torikabuto. "yes but that is of little importance now" says Basco trying to prevent any further leakage of information.

"Just how strong are you?" asks Queen Bee. "I currently have a bounty of about six million zagins" replies Basco. "Zagins?" asks Savage. "The currency of my dimension. However i come from a different planet so the currency of earth in my dimension is the same as the one here." he answers. "Very well. We want you to test the strength of the Vongola's allies" orders Klarion. "It shall be done" was the only response heard from the space pirate before he left for his mission.

"Are you sure your ally can be trusted?" inquires Luthor. "Who knows. We always keep a close eye on our allies. After all there is that saying. Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer" answers Zakuro. "Then let's just see what happens. I always enjoy watching a bit of chaos" says Klarion.

**To be continued...**

**AN: I know its kinda short but i wanted to separate the explanations of the arcobaleno's secret and Byakuran's power and what the light is up to. Oh and if anyone is wondering Super Sentai is the japanese version of power rangers and i find their 36th group very interesting. Oh and please review**


	7. Secrets revealed part 2

**Chapter 7: Secrets revealed part 2**

_**At the Young Justice Headquarters...**_

"Welcome back Tsuna, Enma, Reborn" greets Miss Martian to the incoming trio however Reborn was in his infant form. "Where are the others?" inquires Nightwing. "We told them to stay put. They need time to rest and its not like anything is going to attack us with Reborn and his fellow arcobaleno here" replies Tsuna. "Ummmm where are they exactly?" asks Beast Boy.

"They'll be here any minute" answers Enma. Then a bright flash envelops the room and in the middle of the flash stood six of Reborn's friends. Every single one of them in their infant forms. "Now that everyone is here and settled i'd like to know what exactly is an arcobaleno" says Superboy. "We, the arcobaleno, are the seven strongest infants in all of history" answers Skull.

"We come from various fields and are well experienced in them to consider us as strong" continues Verde "I am a scientist and deal with the technology the mafia uses". "Don't boast Verde, you were the reason we died in the future" says Reborn "however Verde is correct we all come from different fields and I am the assassin of the group".

"I am a martial artist and specialize in the use of Ken-po" says Fon. "I am known as the immortal stunt man, who is hated by the death god for I have cheated him and returned to life countless times" says Skull. "You of all people have little to no bragging rights at all" counters Reborn "seeing as how you're only good for distractions and acting as a shield". "What was that? I'll have you know I am more use..." says Skull as his face is smashed down on to the floor by Reborn. "What was that? Was there someone saying something". '_yeah and he's right under your foot' _everyone thought, afraid to say anything out loud for fear that it would happen to them.

"I used to work for the military in Italy until i took the curse for my mentor, Lal Mirch" says Colonello."I am the illusionist of the group" says Mammon. "Illusions?" asks Blue Beetle. "He uses the mist flames to create illusions that turn into real things if the mind believes in them" answers Tsuna. "I am a boss of a mafia famiglia which i inherited from my mother who in turn inherited it from my grandmother" says Yuni. "But if you are the seven strongest infants, why aren't you an infant?" asks Nightwing. "The sky arcobaleno bears a different curse than the rest of us. The sky has a shorter lifespan while the rest of us remains the same until we have worn out." replies Fon.

"Worn out? You make it sound like your a bunch of batteries" says Beast Boy. "No more like expendable toys" says Mammon. "Our bodies are unable to bear the curse forever, so a cycle was made" continues Verde. "Just what is this curse? And how does the cycle work?" inquires Nightwing.

"The curse for the arcobaleno would be we would exist outside of time but return the form of infants. Forever to walk the earth in these accursed forms. Tricked by the checkered man into bearing this curse and protecting the trinisette. At least that's what we thought until the cycle began." answered Reborn.

"We learned of the cycle from the Vindice. A group so strong that even the mafia fears them and they act as the police force for the mafia." continues Fon. "In the beginning a group of seven is chosen by a man in a checkered hat. We never saw his face. He never gave us a name." Verde says. "When the current arcobaleno is no longer able to bear the curse a representative battle takes place to decide the next seven that would take over" says Colonello.

"However once the next seven is chosen, the current seven will die" says Tsuna. "How are you sure of that?" asks Miss Marian as she pets the back of Natsu. "It was all revealed to us by the eight arcobaleno" answers Colonello. "Eight? I thought there was only seven" says Blue Beetle. "The eight arcobaleno is an infant, who is also the founder of the Vindice" replies Enma.

"The Vindice specialize using a special flame known as the night. However it can only be used when the current arcobaleno is dead and only a few are chosen to bear the new curse. The curse of the Vindice" explains Fon.

As discussions continued the alarm went off. "What seems to be the problem?" inquires Verde. "There's an attack downtown and the League is too busy to deal with the problem. So we are headed out to deal with it" replies Nightwing. "I see then we'll come along" says Tsuna "we might be able to find clues as to what Byakuran is up to and see if he has any connections to the Light". "Very well but don't blame us if you get hurt" says Lagoon Boy.

"Ehh its fine we can take care of our selves" replies Tsuna. "He's right if things go from good to bad to worst we will step in" says Reborn. "I know you seven are the strongest infants in the world but we still can't let you fight in those forms. Its bad publicity and we already have a lot of that." says Superboy. "Then in that case". "Present please" says all the arcobaleno and a bright flash envelops the seven infants and reveals their adult forms. "Now its time for some chaos" says Reborn as they exit the cave through the zeta tubes.

**To be continued...**

**AN: I know this chapter is also short but i'm not really good with scenes where people come together to discuss and explain plans and other things. But the next chapter will be four or five or six pages long so until next time. Also review and i won't judge you even if you give me a bad review. My parents give me enough of that about my marks on exams and quizzes and my lifestyle and choice of friends. Also if you have questions don't be afraid to ask**


	8. The test

**Chapter 8: The test**

_Downtown..._

People were running in fear and screaming afraid of the man causing the buildings to crumble slicing and blasting them down with his blade and pistol. This man was very different and look like he was wearing a battle suit which was completely red and had a symbol of a skull with a french horn on his shoulder and on his head was a feathered hat. He was accompanied by a humanoid monkey that had a dial on its stomach and looked like it was wearing a metallic armor all over its body only allowing its face to be seen.

As he shot one of the buildings, the bullet was reflected. However he was able to block the bullet that had ricochet. "Well well. Looks like my prey has finally arrived" says the mysterious man. "Who are you?" asks Batgirl. "Straight to the point i see. If you must know i am the bloody joker but people call me Basco" says the mysterious red man.

"Why are you doing this?" asks Miss Martian. "Does it really matter. After all a villain doesn't need a reason to rampage. However if i were to give you a reason it would be, i want to test your skills" says Basco as he dashes forward rendering the younger members of the young justice group useless. As he dashed forward his attack was stopped before he could reach the three senior members of the young justice group.

Basco looked up to see who was holding him back and saw Tsuna. "Ahhh the boy i've been waiting for. Where are your guardians?" asks Basco. "They don't have to deal with you because by then you'll be defeated" was Tsuna's only reply. "Hmph big words for such a small boy. Let's see what you can do against these" says Basco in a very smug tone as he pulled out five keys and placed them on his trumpet.

Then Basco played a tune which caused the keys to disappear in a flash of light and five orbs flew out and landed revealing five other masked warriors wearing battle suits. "I'd like you to meet my friends. This here is the kiba ranger of the Dairanger. The princess shinken red of the Shinkenger. The Shadow ranger of the Dekaranger. The thunder rangers of the Hurricanger."

Kiba ranger had a lion mask and his suit was colored white with black and gold stripes on the chest. Princess shinken red had a mask with the kanji fire on it while it had black pants and a suit that looked like robe put was no longer than the waist. The thunder rangers had masks that had horns similar to beetles and had symbols on their chests. One thunder ranger was red while the other was blue and had shoulder guards and black pants.

"What are those? I can't sense any presence of mind." says Miss Martian. "Of course you can't. After all they are just embodiments of power that once belonged to the greatest warriors in the galaxy in my dimension" says Basco with a very satisfied voice. "So you come from another dimension. Do you by any chance have any relation to Byakuran?" says Enma flying down.

"So what if i do? What are you going to do about it? Tell you what i'll answer your questions only if any of you manage to beat me along with my five warriors. If any one from outside decides to join in the fight then they can join. After all there is that saying: The more the merrier" says Basco in an amused tone.

They all stood in place or hovered in Tsuna's and Enma's case deciding whether they should take the gamble or not. "I'll even give you a handicap. I won't fight you with my pistol just my blade" says Basco and at that instant he and his warriors charged at them with their blades in their hands. Tsuna and Enma fought Basco while Nightwing, Superboy and Miss Martian took on his warriors.

Tsuna and Enma tried to land at least a single blow but Basco had somehow managed to block every single strike with ease not even moving from the spot where he stopped to meet Tsuna's and Enma's fists. Growing tired of being played with Enma decided to use his gravity field but Basco was still standing as if it wasn't affecting him. "What? But how are you able to withstand my gravity field?" asks Enma with a surprised tone.

"There is a very simple explanation for that. Being a space pirate i have to get used to different gravity fields hence the reason why your flames have no effect" explains Basco. "Then have a taste of my flames, DOUBLE X BURNER" screams Tsuna. The attack had hit Basco but he just stood there unharmed. "WHAT?! But how..." says Tsuna before being knocked out by Basco along with Enma following Tsuna's example.

"Well what about you guys hiding. You've been there for quite a while" says Basco. "Hmph can't believe he saw through my illusion" says Mammon with disappointment. "Well he is a space pirate after all. He must have dealt with something like this before" states Colonello. "How right you are now how about all of you play with me" says Basco in a happy tone.

After that statement the arcobaleno charged forward. Meanwhile with Nightwing and the others, they weren't doing as well as Tsuna and Enma had. Miss Martian could only avoid their strikes by staying intangible as they were coordinated and fast. Superboy was actually feeling the damage to an extent. Nightwing found several openings but all were blocked at the last moment before he could land a hit.

"I don't think we'll be able to hold our own against these guys" says Miss Martian. "I believe you are correct. I can't even land one hit on them. They're really skilled even though they are just a bunch of embodiments" says Nightwing. "Yeah. Somehow their strikes are able to cut through me. I guess they've fought warriors similar to us in their dimension. Not to mention they're really fast" says Superboy.

"I guess things have gone from bad to worse" says Miss Martian. "What makes you say that?" asks Superboy. "Because the arcobaleno just stepped into battle" states Nightwing. The five warriors charged once again but before they could reach the three young justice senior members, they were attacked by a few explosives and had their feet sinking in a swamp that was knee deep which caused difficulty for them to move forward.

"Good, looks like we made it in time" says Gokudera. "Yeah, now you can rest, we'll take over now TO THE EXTREME" says Ryohei. 'He never really stops saying that' thought the three young justice members. "Kukuku looks like there's a bunch of strong warriors this time. Maybe i'll be able to control them" says a purple haired man which was tied up and looked like a pineapple and wore a school uniform. "Ummm who might you be?" asks Nightwing. "I am Mukuro Rokudo. The true Vongola guardian of the mist" replies the purple haired man. "Chrome help them take care of the wounded and use your illusions to create a barrier" orders Mukuro. "Hai Mukuro-sama" was Chrome's reply.

At that moment the five warriors broke free from the swamp and once again charged with their blades in hand. The Vongola guardians fought the Kiba ranger, the red princess shinkenger and the shadow warrior Dekaranger. The Shimon guardians fought the red and blue thunder rangers along with Basco's pet monkey that had finally decided to join the battle.

Mukuro used illusions to distract the three warriors but was futile as they were able to block the strikes of his allies that were hidden in them. To say that the Shimon was having better luck would be an understatement. Despite immobilizing the two warriors they were still able to cause damage to the guardians while the monkey was hanging on the ledges of buildings to avoid the swampy terrain.

"Ugh even Tsuna's and Enma's guardians can't beat them. At this rate we all might die" said Miss Martian while taking care of the injured along with Nightwing, Superboy and Chrome. "We can't afford that. Now lets get the others back to base" says Nightwing.

Meanwhile the arcobalenos were having difficulty as well with the space pirate but were still able to cause a lot of damage to the man. "I should congratulate you for lasting this long against me. The last people to last this long was my former captain or my other former teammate." says Basco "However my former captain died while the battle with my teammate came to a draw since i was worn out".

"We may be damaging him but it looks almost as if he's starting to be able to resist our attacks" states Verde looking really worn out. "We just have to stall him long enough for back-up to come" says Reborn. "What back-up? We don't have anyone else to spare." says a panicking Mammon.

As Basco was about to make another strike against them, he was shot and searched where the gunshot had originated and saw silhouettes of six people walking towards him. "Who are you?" asks Fon. "We are the KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER" says the man in a red overcoat. "And we'll be taking over now" says a man in blue clothing. "We have a score to settle with him" says a female in yellow clothing. "We'll deal with the ranger keys" said a man in green clothing. "You can count on us" said a female in pink clothing. "Lets do this" said a man in silver clothing.

Then they took out keys similar to the one Basco had used and took out their cellphones and inserted the keys while saying "Gokai change" with the phone emitting a voice saying "GOKAIGER". The strange people were wearing battle suits that had a symbol of two blades crossed and a mask similar to the one they were wearing between them and the color of their suits was the same as what they were wearing earlier.

"How'd you follow me here Marvy-chan?" asked Basco. "It's Marvelous and we used a portal that you went through even though we could have gone through engine world" said the red masked man. As the clash between the two reds occurred the others battled Basco's five warriors. The blue and red Thunder rangers fought the blue and yellow gokai rangers while the Shinkenger, Dekaranger and Kiba ranger fought the silver, green and pink gokai rangers.

Basco's warriors looked really worn out and stood in a line while the gokai rangers took out another set of keys and inserted them in their phones and this time the voice said "ABARANGER" and used a cannon to defeat the warriors, reverting them back into keys. Before they could take the keys they were intercepted by the monkey.

After a while the sky was lit with a strange light attracting everyone's attention. "Looks like my boss wants me to retreat now. Meet you back home Marvy-chan. Sally lets go. Oh and i'll let you keep those keys as a prize." says Basco before leaving with his pet jumping from building to building. "Oi come back here you bastard" said Marvelous before giving chase along with his team and disappeared.

"We should return home and rest up before Byakuran decides to cause more problems" says Reborn heading for the Vongola headquarters.

**To be continued...**

**AN: **well what do you think about this chapter. I had a real hard time writing this. Anyway here's a spoiler on the next chapter. Byakuran and The Light discuss their next plans and i'll introduce I-pin with Bianchi and Dr. Shamal. Well please leave a review and don't be afraid to ask any questions or provide suggestions. That way i can keep myself busy.


	9. The results

**Chapter 9: The Results**

_At The Light's headquarters..._

"That sure was interesting" says Luthor. "Now we have sufficient data on the core members of the Vongola mafia and their strongest allies" says The Brain. "Yes but we don't have much data on those masked warriors he used and fought" says Queen Bee.

"There's no need to worry about them. Now that Basco has fulfilled his job and has returned to his dimension, they won't be bothering us" says Byakuran still in recovery.

"Ha han, Byakuran-sama, what is our next move going to be?" asks Kikyo.

"We'll try to wear them out with our various allies that they have never seen before" replies Byakuran. "Then who will we send next?" asks Torikabuto. "How about we send those aliens?" says Daisy. "The FMians? Hmm, true they have very _useful_ abilities. Very well lets send them in next." was Byakuran's answer.

"Would care to explain more about these aliens" says Savage. "Ne ne, the Fmians are a race of aliens that exist as wave frequencies" says Bluebell. "They fight by merging with humans who have the same wave frequencies as them" says Zakuro. "Ha han, they each have interesting abilities and not to mention very strong" says Kikyo.

"We have arrived Byakuran-sama" said two identical beings but one was black and the other was white. They had orange hair under their helmets. The black one had a metallic left arm similar to a lightning rod while the white one had the same arm on his right. Next to them was a female snake that had a piece of cloth covering the mouth and had two thick antennas on the sides of the head that curled and acted as hair.

Besides her was a blue werewolf that had large golden claws and a skeleton with a crown. Then a red Ox like man appeared with a strange pair of weighing scales along with a man that was colored blue and had wings.

"I would like to introduce you folks to Gemini Spark, Ophiuchus Queen, Wolf Woods, Crown Thunder, Ox Fire, Libra Scales and Cygnus Wing" says Byakuran. "What do you want us to do for you Byakuran-sama?" asks Cygnus. "Tomorrow you're to head out and try to wear out our enemies so that when the time is right, they won't be able to stand a chance against us and Kikyo will be joining you. As for now, take rest i'm sure you're tired from you're travels" says Byakuran.

When they had left Byakuran turned towards his other allies and asked "So are the preparations complete?". "We sent in Psymon to infiltrate and replace The Ninth but he and his guardians escaped and are now in hiding. However we have been able to either eliminate or capture all family members of the family and are now under our control" says Klarion. "Now its just a matter of time before we eliminate the Vongola Tenth" says Savage

_Meanwhile at the Vongola Headquarters..._

"What happened to Tsu-kun?" asks Kyoko. "He was beaten in the first five minutes of his battle with a man named Basco" says Reborn while thinking '_when did she start calling him that? Maybe she has feelings for him but just doesn't show it'._

"Hahi all of you look really worn out. That must have been some battle." says Haru. "We wouldn't be this badly injured if _SOMEONE'S_ ego didn't get in the way" says Gokudera while looking at Hibari. "Did you say something herbivore. If you don't show respect. I'll bite you to death." says Hibari.

"Ma ma Hibari-san, no need to get violent" says Yamamoto carrying a sleeping Lambo in his arms. "Yeah or else i'll put you in place" says Adel. "Whatever. I'm heading for my room. I hate crowds and herbivores should learn how to hide properly" says Hibari walking towards his room and strikes his tonfas on the wall revealing a man with a doctor's coat and has black hair and a short beard.

"Now is that anyway to treat the man who healed you in the past" says the shady man. "Dr. Shamal, why are you here?" asks Gokudera. "Reborn-san asked me too. Ahhhh my dear Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Shittopi-kun and Adel-san how are you? You're both looking lovely as ever" says the man now known as Shamal while trying to grab one of the female's bodies.

"What do you think you're doing you senile old perv?" asks Adel while pushing his head on to the floor with her heel. "Bwahahaha the great Lambo-san is revived" says a newly awakened Lambo running around. "Lambo-san you shouldn't run around, you might hurt yourself" says another five year old in a chinese shirt and black pants.

"I-pin how did you get here?" asks Kyoko to the chinese baby. "I brought her here" says a red headed woman. "SISTER" says Gokudera while clutching his sides and falling to the ground. "Bianchi-san, good you can make it" says Reborn. "Reborn, get me some candy and juice and ice cream and..." says Lambo as he gets cut off by Reborn. "How many times do i have to tell you get you're own stuff" says Reborn smashing Lambo to the wall.

"Gotta... Stay...uwaaah Reborn! DIE!" says Lambo pulling out the ten year bazooka which was then reflected hitting him and I-pin. "Uwa where are we?" says a fifteen year old I-pin. "I think we just got hit by the ten year bazooka again" says a fifteen year old Lambo. "Oh well we can still continue our date here" says I-pin. "Well for me it doesn't matter where we are as long as i have you" says Lambo while I-pin blushes.

"ROMEOOOO" says Bianchi charging at teen Lambo. "time to take my leave see you later I-pin chan" says Lambo. "Anyway Dr. Shamal i need you to help the others recover" says Reborn. "I don't treat men" says Shamal bluntly. "You have no choice in the matter. Just do it" says Reborn. "Fine, i'll do it." says Shamal.

After Shamal had treated Tsuna and everyone else he left, while Bianchi searched for a pair of glasses to hide her face so that Gokudera would stop feeling sick. Meanwhile in Tsuna's room he woke up to a surprise, he found Kyoko lying in bed with him. '_what the heck is goin on? Why is Kyoko-chan in my bed? And when did i get in my bed? More importantly why is she here?' _thought Tsuna in a very panicked state and faced the other side.

As these thoughts rapidly passed Kyoko stirred a bit beside him and his arm slightly brushed against her chest. As he turned his lips lightly brushed against hers and thought '_wow her lips are really soft. I wish we could stay like this'._ Kyoko then woke up and raised her head a bit which resulted in their lips connecting into a kiss. Tsuna had passed out from the shock of accidentally kissing her while Kyoko just smiled at his reaction and continued to lay down next to him.

**To be continued...**

**AN: sorry for the late update. Came down with a fever. Anyway besides Kyoko and Tsuna who else should i pair up? Any suggestions then review or private message and once again i won't mind having any negative criticism seeing as how any more won't have an effect on me because of my parents. Anyway thnx for reading and i'll think about Tsuna getting hit with the ten year bazooka.**


	10. Questions and answers

**Chapter 10: Questions and Answers**

_The next day..._

Tsuna awoke still feeling hazy and wondered if the events that transpired was all a dream. As he looked beside him he found no one and dismissed the events that occurred as lack of rest. Reborn then surprised him by appearing out of nowhere. "Ahhh! Reborn. You have got to stop doing that" says Tsuna. "It wasn't a dream" says Reborn bluntly. "What do you mean?" inquires Tsuna. "That kiss and Kyoko staying beside you wasn't a dream" says Reborn.

Tsuna then recalls the night before and once again passes out. Reborn then sighs and proceeds to punch him in the gut "we don't have time for this we need to go to the young justice headquarters and see how they're doing". "Ieee fine i'm up. But could you please stop hitting me." says Tsuna. "Then what kind of a tutor would i be?" retaliates Reborn. "A normal kind" says Tsuna.

"Your wounds have been healed by Shamal and he's returned to italy for other business. Bianchi is here along with I-Pin. Enma and his family has returned to Japan for the time being to see if any any enemies have appeared there to attack people who we have close relations to" Reborn informs Tsuna. "Any casualties?" asks Tsuna. "None so far. Looks like Byakuran is keeping all his focus on us" says Reborn.

"Very well. Tell the others we're leaving soon. We'll check up on Nightwing and the others and see if they suffered any heavy damage that's difficult to recover from" orders Tsuna. "Alright. But you still have to talk to Kyoko or else all those conflicting feelings are gonna tear you apart" Reborn says. "Do you always have to do that?" asks Tsuna while Reborn just walks away to inform the rest of the family members.

_Meanwhile at the cave ..._

"It's a good thing that Basco didn't cause any heavy it looks like your senior members won't be able to return to battle for the time being" says Shamal to Batman who had arrived just as he had finished healing the Young Justice team. "I thought you returned to Italy" says the Bat. "I was about to until Reborn came to me with a request and bribed me with a date with a female acquaintance he has back in Italy. Well anyway gotta go so see ya around" replies Shamal.

"It sounds like you've had a run in with that man before" says Nightwing covered in bandages with his arm in a sling. "Trident Shamal is his assassination name. I came across him once harassing women in Gotham in the middle of the night while in the middle of a job." says The Bat. "And his job was?" was Nightwing's only reply. "None of your concern since its old news" retorted the Bat.

"Tsuna its good to see you're here but where's Enma and who might this lovely lady be?" asks Miss Martian to the incoming group who was just covered in Band-aids and staring at the redhead wearing goggles. "Ahh Enma went back to Japan to check if everything is alright and this is Bianchi-san, Gokudera's sister. Also its best that you don't ask her to cook" Tsuna says with the last part in a hushed tone. "Why is that? Its not like it can poison us can it?" says Impulse who came in speeding only to end up meeting a purple cake to his face that was covered in bugs. "Bianchi is also known as the poison scorpion in the mafia underworld due to her assassination skills with the use of poison cooking" says Reborn jumping off Tsuna's shoulder.

"So what brings you here? It can't be just to introduce us to your new friend and to check on us." asks Nightwing. "We were sure that Byakuran would strike again and we have no way of knowing when he would strike so we thought we'd make use of the system here. Also we're a bit short on fighters so we thought we could borrow some of your friends." replies Reborn.

"Fine, but why are you short on fighters besides Enma leaving there is still seven of you guys." says Nightwing. "Lambo is useless when he's his five year old self" Gokudera says plainly. "we're trying to keep Chrome out of most of our battles due to her condition and Mukuro... Well its hard to know what he's up to and its very hard to persuade him into doing anything" says Tsuna. "And Hibari-senpai hates fighting in groups and prefers to be alone most of the time" says Yamamoto.

Just then the alarm goes off signaling an attack being done by unknown beings whose silhouettes could only been seen in the smoke with one of Byakuran's funeral wreath which was shown on the holographic screen. "Kikyo is making an appearance, huh" says Gokudera. "Can we borrow at least Superboy?" asks Tsuna. "I'll go. There's no need to ask. I can't stay in one place too long anyway." says Superboy looking at Miss Martian who was making out with Lagoon Boy.

_At the battle site..._

"Ha han. Looks like they've finally arrived" says Kikyo. "Kikyo we want answers as to why your doing this and why is going trough so much trouble just to get to us?" demanded Gokudera.

"Ha han because we want our revenge and quite frankly even i don't know why go through so much trouble when we can take you out with the abilities we gathered from several dimensions" answers Kikyo "I'll give you more information if you manage to beat me".

"Bring it on!" declares Gokudera and was about to charge until lightning bolts the ground in front of him. "Ha han, that is if you can beat our allies" says Kikyo with a smirk "I'd like you to meet Gemini Spark, Wolf Woods, Ophiuchus Queen, Crown Thunder, Ox Fire, Libra Scales and Cygnus Wing". "If Lambo was here he might stand a chance against those guys that used lightning" says Yamamoto. "Yeah and we're clearly outnumbered" says Superboy while recalling the time he saw Lambo fought.

"Gokudera deal with the bull and wolf, Yamato see what you can do about the winged man and the pair of scales, Ryohei take care of the snake and the skeleton, Superboy deal with the twins as for me i'm taking down Kikyo" says Tsuna and then they all dispersed and took on their assigned opponents.

Tsuna rushed towards Kikyo with the help of his flames and tried to strike Kikyo in the stomach only to find his fist blocked by invisible flames that appeared surrounding Kikyo. "It seems you've gotten faster Tsuna-san. Looks like i have to step up my game." then Kikyo pulled out a device and yelled "Denpa-henkan, Kikyo, On-air". He was then surrounded by violet flames and when it dispersed, he had changed forms.

Kikyo had some sort of helmet and he wore spandex that covered his entire body except for the part of his chest where his carnage box was. The clothing was colored in different shades of violet and his helmet seemed to be the form of an eagle's head.

"Like my new form? Well then let's begin" says Kikyo before disappearing. Tsuna then felt searing pain on his back and found that he had been hit with some sort of blast but he still found no sign of Kikyo. He then felt a strike to his chest followed by an elbow strike to the back of his head resulting with Tsuna falling to the ground. This continued on for a few minutes until Kikyo was satisfied. When Tsuna stood up again he had his eyes closed.

Tsuna then raised his arm which blocked a strike from above by Kikyo and then he proceeded to throw Kikyo to a nearby wall. "Ha han, impressive. How did you know i was gonna strike there?". "Hyper intuition. At first i thought you were invisible but when you struck me with physical blows I noticed some sort of outline" was Tsuna's reply. "I see. For that here is a prize. You may win the battles to come but you won't win the war. Not with your most trusted allies being taken care of one by one" says Kikyo.

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" **screams Tsuna in an angered tone then proceeds to charge towards Kikyo with high speeds at which Kikyo couldn't avoid and was being beaten violently to a bloody pulp. Soon Tsuna calmed enough and had disabled Kikyo and then grabbed his neck before saying "I won't ask you again, what have you done?". "we've overtaken nearly more than half of the mafia families. Only a few remain with the Varia, the ninth Vongola and his guardians and ... COUGH COUGH ... Surprisingly Mukuro and his gang are helping" said Kikyo with a smirk as he coughed more blood.

_Meanwhile with the others..._

They others were having problems seeing as how they were not experienced with beings that they were currently facing. Their enemies would keep appearing and disappearing and strike from behind or until they realized it was too late.

"We can't stall the forever" says Gokudera. "But we have to hold our ground TO THE EXTREME or else we will fail as Tsuna's guardians." says Ryohei. "well it'd be nice if we had backup, too bad the others are disabled." says Superboy. Soon the others found themselves backed to a wall after trying to at least land a strike towards their opponents. "Well looks like this is it" says Yamamoto. "Juudaime i'm sorry we've failed you." says Gokudera in a depressed tone. Just then their enemies each called their attacks with intents to kill. "Ox Fire", "Gorgon Eye", "Gemini Thunder", "Howling Wolf", "Water Weight", "Crown Lightning", "Cygnus Wind" their enemies cried and they waited for the strike to come only to find a barrier in front of them followed by the sound of attacks but coming from a different direction "Rock Buster", "Tidal Wave", "Shock Note".

They then saw three of their opponents hit with a blaster, the other three struck with some sort of electric attack and the last two being hit with a wave of water. "Who are you guys?" asks Gokudera. "I'm Rockman and this Harp Note, my girlfriend and the crab over there is Cancer Bubble." says a boy in blue clothing with some sort of head attached to his arm. "You guys can rest, we'll take care of things now" said a girl with an odd looking guitar.

"Battle card, gatling gun" said the boy throwing a card in the air which was then eaten by the head and transformed into a machine gun striking down the twins, the scales and the snake. "Tidal wave" shouted the crab as another wave of water appeared out of no where and took out the ox and the wolf. "Battle card, canon" said the girl as the guitar disappeared and a canon appeared in her hand taking out the winged man and skeleton.

"Thanks for your help" said Yamamoto. "Your welcome" said the boy who then proceeded to ask "Who is that kid and what is he doing to that man?". "Juudaime enough" said Gokudera in a panicked state as he rushed with the others towards Tsuna.

_Back with Tsuna..._

Tsuna once again had Kikyo by his neck. Getting more violent as he wanted answers and causing Kikyo to break a few limbs and ribs. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Superboy and Ryohei rushed towards him as he was about to strike again but was stopped by another boy. "Sasagawa-san that's enough we've won lets go" said Ryohei. Tsuna's flame then disappeared and he said "Alright but we're taking him with us for interrogation". He then moved towards the boy and his group and said "I saw what you did for my friends and i'd like to thank you for stopping me".

"No problem, after all, i once almost made the same mistake once, by the way my name's Rockman but my real name is Hoshikawa Subaru." said the boy "Well now we gotta take these guys back and make sure the king gives them the right punishments" said the boy disappearing with the rest of the group.

"Lets go home guys, i need to rest and Ryohei tell your sister i need to talk to her as soon as we get home" says Tsuna". "Very well but why do you wish to speak with her?" asks Ryohei and notices Tsuna turning red before getting a reply. "Ummm i think its best that i tell you as soon as i speak to her.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN: **I know this chapter is not that good and if you have any objections just review. Also if you have any questions just PM me or send a review. Also i know that i haven't updated in a long time but that's what happens when you have writer's block also i've written another crossover which is Hitman Reborn and Naruto with some Bleach elements in it.


	11. Plans

**Chapter 11: Plans**

"Looks like Kikyo lost" said Bluebell in an uninterested tone. "Looks like we're gonna have to save that idjit's ass" said Zakuro. "No, we won't. We'll deal with him once our plan is complete" said Byakuran sitting in a chair along with the other members of the light.

"Speaking of the plan how have things been going on your end Byakuran?" asked Savage. "Things are a little complicated with some of the arcobaleno fighting alongside with the cavallone famiglia and the varia along with a few surviving mafia famiglias from the on slaughter." replied Byakuran. "Why can't we just destroy those infuriating babies?" asked Klarion.

"Because they are one of the many things on this planet that maintains the universal balance" said Savage. "And if the balance would be destroyed we would end up destroying ourselves" continued Luthor.

"Despite the minor setback in Italy, the Tenth and his family still are unaware of how things are thanks to Sir Brain here. That is until Kikyo tells them and we will be able to deal with them a lot more easily." said Byakuran. "Your plans are slowly falling into place but is it enough for us to help us complete our ambitions?" questioned Savage.

"That is completely up to you" answered Byakuran "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to prepare for the next assault". And with that he and his funeral wreaths left the room.

"So who will we send next? Byakuran-sama" asked Daisy. "Personally i like those heavenly beings" said Zakuro. "Ne ne we should send those pirates" said Bluebell. "Or we could send in that rogue shinigami and his inventions" said Daisy. "Hmmm all good choices but we should give them more of a challenge. Who do you think we should send? Torikabuto" asked Byakuran facing his mist guardian. "If we want to give them a challenge, then why don't we send the homunculi. I'm sure their Father will oblige after that small riot we helped them create" was his reply.

"Very good idea. Then call them and prepare them for a fight. It should be fun watching them struggle with nearly immortal creatures" said Byakuran.

_In the Vongola base..._

"Ahhh this feels great. Finally some time to relax" said Tsuna laying in a hot spring located in one of the areas of the hideout. "Tsu-kun let me wash your back for you" said a feminine voice behind him. Tsuna then turned around and saw a towel clad female known as Kyoko, then passed out.

When he awoke, he found himself in his bed. "Uhh, what happened? Was that a dream?" _(and the answer is yes that was a dream)_ Tsuna questioned himself and noticed another presence in the room. He then shifted to the side and found another person beside him and saw the familiar brown locks of hair that only belonged to one person in the entire hideout, Kyoko. "AHHHHHHHHH" screamed Tsuna.

His scream had awakened the then sleeping Kyoko. "What are you doing here Kyoko-san?" asked Tsuna. "Well, you were tired out from the battle yesterday, so i helped you get cleaned up a little and then you passed out. You seemed so peaceful i thought i'd join you" she replied.

"Uhh listen Kyoko-chan i want to talk to you about that other day. When we umm... kissed." said Tsuna. "I want to know. Do you have feelings for me?" he asked while looking down trying to avoid gazing into her eyes but failed so he just closed them. It was then he felt a warm sensation on his lips. "does that answer your question?" replied Kyoko in a sarcastic tone. Tsuna was just frozen in place for a few minutes before smiling and passing out.

"He's still too shy around me. Oh well we'll fix that one way or the other" she said in a quiet voice before pulling the blanket over him and herself.

_In another part of the base..._

Yamamoto was headed for the kitchen when he heard a strange noise inside the broom closet nearby. As he got closer he could hear moans and took a peak in the closet. He saw Haru and Gokudera inside making out. Most members in the family were aware of the relationship while others were ignorant of the signs like Bianchi. Even when they told her she wouldn't believe it and said that if he did have a relationship and was hidden from her, she would castrate him so that he could never have kids.

_'Ehh i'll just leave them alone. Just hope Bianchi doesn't find them' _Yamamoto thought to himself. At that moment a hand grabbed him as he closed the door. "What are you looking at Yamamoto-san?" asked Bianchi. "UHH nothing, i'll take my leave now. If you don't mind and i think its best you don't open that door." said Yamamoto. However Bianchi's curiosity got the best of her and opened the door only to find her brother and Haru in the middle of an intimate session. "Ane-san... uhh this isn't what it looks like" said Gokudera.

_Meanwhile in the young justice cave..._

"AAAHHHH. NOT THE CAKE". "What was that sound?" asked Impulse. "I don't know but that sounded a lot like Gokudera" said Miss Martian. "Anyway we have to find out what the Light is trying to do. With all these attacks on Tsuna and his friends as well as us, its almost as if they're trying to buy some time" said Nightwing.

"If they are buying time then what is it for?" asked Beast Boy. "Hmm, not sure but there have been rumors in Italy that many mafia families have fallen and that someone is funding the event and that someone is from America" said Nightwing. "Do you think its the Light and their new partner?" asked Impulse. "Possibility is high. Very high" answered Nightwing. "Should we tell them or do we have to confirm with our captive first?" asked Miss Martian. "We'll confirm first. It'll be difficult if we just rush in without any idea of what is going on" he replied.

"Super boy anything from him yet?" asked Nightwing. "He's spilling everything but it makes me wonder why he's being so co-operative" said Superboy. "They're planning something in the background it seems and their partner is plotting against them as well" said Miss Martian. "Yeah, well this won't be the first time its happened. Anyway let's just keep an eye on their next moves. Now meeting adjourned" said Nightwing.

_Back at the Vongola hideout..._

_'Uhhh what happened? Was that another dream?'_ thought Tsuna until he heard a voice. "Oh Tsu-kun, get up. We're going out" said Kyoko. "Uhh where are we going?" asked Tsuna having no clue as to what was happening. "Don't you remember? Didn't you say you were going to take me out on a date tonight." said Kyoko in a false disappointed tone. "I did?... I mean yeah of course i did" said Tsuna in an embarrassed and excited tone.

"Good. You can pick me up at eight" said Kyoko smiling as she walked away adding a little sway to keep Tsuna focused only on her. '_me and Kyoko-chan are going on a date tonight_' thought Tsuna happily until he realized..."WHERE ON EARTH AM I GONNA TAKE HER?!".

**To be continued...**

**AN: **sorry for the late update. Had a lot of assignments and deadlines to keep up with and just finished the finals and now its the semestral break. So i might be able to update a lot more frequently. Also i started and finished the first three chapters of a new story i'm workin' on. It's a KHR and Naruto crossover with some Bleach mixed into it and before you make any jokes no its not Bleach the laundry detergent and also the pairings for it are still being thought of. Also let me know if you want me to post it. Well till next time. Ja ne


	12. The Date

**Chapter 12: The Date**

'_Oh Boy, oh boy, oh boy. What am i gonna do? Where am i gonna take her? Who can i ask for advice? I just hope her brother doesn't kill me' _thought Tsuna in a panicked state.

"Well where do you plan on taking the lady dame-Tsuna?" asked Reborn popping out of nowhere.

"AHHHH. How many times have I told you to stop doing that. One of these days i'm gonna die of a heart attack no thanks to you and to answer your question, i have no plans" replied Tsuna still recovering from shock.

"Well i've already pulled some strings and set a reservation for you two in a romantic restaurant and I've also arranged for a limo that'll take you there" said Reborn.

"What's the catch?" asked Tsuna wearily while remembering that time at the zoo.

"No catch what so ever. However we will be keeping an eye on you and see if you will act as a proper mafia boss since this is your first date" replied Reborn

'I knew there was a catch' thought Tsuna "Fine just don't make yourselves too noticeable"

"By the way i told Ryohei and the others what you and Kyoko are up to" said Reborn while Tsuna thought 'I'm screwed'.

_**Meanwhile with Ryohei and the others...**_

"LET ME GO. I SAID LET ME GO. I AM NOT GONNA KILL HIM, I'M JUST GONNA TALK TO HIM AND GIVE HIM A LITTLE BASHING" yelled Ryohei as Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to restrain him.

"Don't you think you're going a bit overboard with what you're planning turf top" said Gokudera.

"Gokudera-san is right. You need to calm down and not to mention your sister is old enough to make her own decisions" said Yamamoto while struggling to hold back Ryohei.

"I DON'T CARE. SHE'S STILL AND WILL ALWAYS BE LITTLE TO ME" yelled Ryohei again. Then Hibari came into the room with his usual cold face.

"Keep it down or else i'll bite all of you herbivores to death" he said while glaring then leaving with the trio just frozen in place.

"Ehh what are these?" asked Yamamoto looking on the floor where several pink objects landed from nowhere.

"Eh these look like Lambo's hand grenades...WIITHOUT THEIR PINS" yelled Gokudera before they exploded.

_Timeskip to 8 P.M. ..._

"Ahh Tsu-kun what happened to you?" asked Kyoko in a concerned tone seeing Tsuna covered in several bruises.

"Nothing me and your brother had a small disagreement" replied Tsuna.

"I'll go talk to him when we get back" said Kyoko while sighing.

"Ahh there's no need. He just laid some ground rules (well sort of). Well lets get going milady. Reborn has already set up reservations for us" said Tsuna as he led her to a stretched limo. The restaurant was not that fancy but was enough to set a romantic mood.

Meanwhile outside the restaurant was a man with silver hair wearing a trench coat and sunglasses with a baseball cap and trench coat. He was followed by two other men dressed in the same way. "Remind me again. Why are we here?" asked one of them.

"Because we wanted to make sure Ryohei-senpai didn't do anything hasty, Gokudera-san and Reborn-san told us to make sure nothing bad happens".

"Yeah but why do we have to dress like this it just makes us more suspicious" complained Gokudera.

"Shhh. We don't want to give ourselves away." said Ryohei.

"Says the person who's always screaming to the extreme" says Gokudera. Meanwhile in the shadows were several eyes and mouths which were remained unseen by the group.

_On the rooftops..._

"So tell me Pride. What do you see? Have you found them?" asked a tall, black haired woman to a young boy.

"Yes, Lust. I've found them. But let's wait a bit while longer until Byakuran gives the orders" said the small boy known as Pride.

"Tell that to Gluttony" said Lust pointing to a large man eating the remains of what seems used to be a homeless man.

"Where's Envy, Sloth and Wrath?" asked Pride.

"They're back at the base. Once they arrive, we are to carry out Byakuran's plans like Father ordered." replied Lust.

"Very well then i'll just continue observing them. But aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on the other group" said the young boy.

"Not really. Those so called heroes are being held up right now by some distractions that we made a couple of hours ago" replied Lust.

_Mount justice..._

"Where's everybody else?" asked Impulse.

"Oh Miss M and Lagoon boy are on a date. Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl are with Batman on a job. Superboy, Wondergirl, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle are on a job so that just leaves the two of us here in the cave" said Bumble Bee.

"So wanna have fun with me?" asked Impulse.

"You're a great guy but you're not my type...sorry" replied Bumble Bee.

"Well it was worth a shot" said Impulse feeling disappointed.

_Back with Tsuna..._

He and Kyoko were walking down a pathway in the park and didn't notice the three guardians following them. "This has been a great evening Tsu-kun".

"I'm glad you had a great time. To tell you the truth i've been feeling very nervous and worried you wouldn't have a great time" said Tsuna turning red and smiling. He then turned to face Kyoko

Both just stared into each others eyes with their faces coming closer and closer so that they could kiss. Until someone yelled "GET DOWN"

**To be continued...**

**AN: **sorry for the late update its been a few rough weeks. A lot of problems keep popping up with school and family. Not to mention i got robbed in broad daylight (robbers here in Phillipines are really bold) . Also i have a few other stories that i've started on but haven't posted 'cause this story only has a few more chapters to go and i wanna finish this first.

To arandomreviewer(guest reviewer): If you don't like the story stop reading it. Not to mention this is my first fanfic. Also if you don't like multicrossed stories then why are you still reading this and since when has there been a taboo rule about never multi-cross anything similar to power rangers, there are a bunch of other stories that do that. Also if i wanted praise i would have just become a gamer instead, i didn't get any praise from my parents or my family or my friends or my fellow classmates so i most definitely don't need it from you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my fellow readers/writers.**

**Sorry to inform you but this story is going to be discontinued since i can't really come up with any ideas that would keep the story as a young justice and KHR crossover. Another reason would be that I'm having a few difficulties with college since i had to shift courses due to retention policies and quite frankly its got me down in the dumps. If anyone is willing to adopt this story you can have it. Just send me a message and if you want the chapters of this story and the 13th chapter or just the 13th chapter I'll send it either through the DocX or your e-mail whichever you want. Oh and also i have several other stories on my hard drive that i have made but haven't posted but i might post one of them soon and hopefully it gets more reviews than this one but as for now I'm gonna stop writing just until i manage to get back on my feet again till then i'll just be hiding in the shadows of the night and watch how everything goes. Ja ne.**


End file.
